Electronic devices often contain ports and audio openings for enabling the transmission of data and/or audio into and out of a housing associated with the electronic device. Unfortunately, these openings leave the devices vulnerable to water damage. Although waterproof meshes can be arranged to mitigate entry of water through these openings, moisture in the form of vapor can still pass substantially uninhibited through the openings. When the water vapor condenses inside the device, the condensed water can cause damage to moisture-sensitive components disposed within the housing. Audio components cause a particularly challenging problem, as they often require a large volume of air to enhance audio generated by an audio component. Since the volume of air must have a pathway out of the housing of the portable electronic device, this leaves a large internal volume within the device that should be made at least water resistant in the case of entry of moisture into the housing.